All's Fair in Love and War
by Jirapan
Summary: It's WWIII in 2014 and it's everyone against Germany, Afghanistan, and North Korea. They've invaded and have taken the USA and are re-creating the concentration camps. READ THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS THAT EXPLAIN A FEW THINGS THEY'RE A/N to explain what this story is about and how i feel about the countrie i'm using. Don't read if offended even though there isn't a reason if you read it
1. Concentration

**So this is put in 2014, it's all my imagination and I have nothing personally against the countries I am using, just FYI. It's all for the story I don't own Glee if I would I would have done stuff differently with the relationships, especially Brittana. I hope you enjoy this story please read and review. Brittana is and endgame along with Faberry, there is some Asian love in here and other relationships. I am using all the major Glee characters. Also Artie can walk in my story.**

It was dark, that's all they knew. Darkness and heat while bodies bumped each other in panic. The doors to the cart opened and they heard a male voice yell at them.

"Out! Line up now!" he yelled. The scared passengers quickly stepped out on got into a line shoulder to shoulder. They looked at their captors, three blondes whom they guessed were German.

"We are going to assign you a number," the male spoke.

"Evans no, we are suing their names. We are not treating them like animals… not like before," the tall blonde said glaring at Evans. Evan sighed and nodded to his commanding officer.

"Name, starting here," Evans pointed at a small Jewish girl, she jumped and swallowed thickly.

"R-Rachel Berry."

"Noah Puckerman."

"Jake Puckerman."

"Mike Chang."

"Joe Hart."

"M-Marley Rose."

"Ryder Lynn."

"Artie Abrams."

"William Schuester."

"Finn Hudson," Evans moved his finger to the final girl who looked to be Latina. She was looking away with a scowl on her face.

"You there, your name now!" Sam shouted, the small Latina looked towards the three blondes and glared at him. He stomped his way over to her.

"NOW!" everyone flinched at the volume excluding the Latina who just stared at him. "Bitch! You will listen when I tell you to do something!" he kneed her in the stomach effectively knocking the wind out of her. She gasped for air and dropped to her knees in pain.

"Samuel!" the shorted blonde scolded. The taller blonde walked over to them and pulled Sam away.

"That's enough I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth," she snarled.

"But Commander Peirce," she glared at him and he shut his mouth and walked back over the the shorted blonde.

"What's your name?" Commander Peirce asked softly, the Latina looked up and she felt her heart skip a beat when her eyes connected with bright blue eyes. Comm. Peirce saw anguish in the deep brown eyes and for the first time in years she felt her chest tighten with sympathy.

"S-Santana Lopez," Santana murmured, she felt as if she couldn't deny the blonde beauty anything.

"Good now stand up," the blonde couldn't look at her anymore. Santana sighed and got to her feet slowly.

"I'm Commander Brittany Susan Peirce, I am in charge of this camp," she introduced herself turning back to everyone. "This is my right hand woman First Lieutenant Quinn Fabray and this is my Second Lieutenant Samuel Evans. You will do as we say when we say it," Brittany explained. She brought out a whistle and blew it, a few people came out and lined up, and they also looked like prisoners.

"This is Emma Pillsbury; she is the councilor and doctor here. You will report to her after introductions and she will see if you're fit to serve, if you aren't well then that's unfortunate. This is Lauren Zizes she's in charge of food and keeping you in shape. Finally this is Kitty Wilde she takes care of disciplinary techniques and takes care of bedding and your clothes," Brittany introduced.

"Listen up, the person in charge of these concentration camps is one General Sue Sylvester, and her little official doctor laky Terri, no last name just Terri," Quinn said, "they will be coming this weekend. You are in Concentration Camp Mickenly in an open plain in Ohio and you will be staying here for the duration of the war," she continued.

"So what is this like the Holocaust all over again?" Puck asked.

"NO! Not here I refuse to do that to people," Brittany said, "now line up front to back Berry in front," Brittany called. Everyone did as they were told and lined up. Emma gave them all a clean bill of health and the only one she had to talk to is Santana.

"Lopez you're up!" Sam called, Santana walked up to Emma with an indifferent look on her face. Brittany was off to the side watching intently. Emma checked her over and decided she was fit for work.

"Alright I'm going to ask you a few things and I need you to answer them as honestly as you can," Emma said looking at Santana for an answer, but she just stood there and stared at her.

"Okay, well tell me what you went through when you were captured?" Emma said getting her clipboard ready.

"Well there isn't much to talk about, German assholes broke into my house, father and older brother tried to fight them off but they got shot. Then my mother tried to hid me and my little sister which got her shot and then they separated me and her and now I have no idea where she is," Santana said monotonously. Emma nodded and told her she was free to go. Brittany walked up to her.

"What's your take on her?" Brittany asked.

"Well, other than a nice bruise that is forming on her abdomen she's fit for work, however her emotional state is questionable. She watched her whole family killed and taken away from her so I'm not sure how stable she is in that department, I'll have to have sessions with her," Emma replied. Brittany nodded having the chest tighting feeling in her chest again and silently scolded herself.

"Do what you have to do," Brittany replied.

"Why?" Emma asked, Brittany looked to her confused.

"I mean Commander, why do you care?"

"I don't know myself."


	2. Sick

It's been a few weeks since they were shipped to the concentration camp and they have finally got into the routine of things. Soon though tragedy struck when Quinn received news that the commander of the concentration camps was coming to check on theirs; the evil, unforgiving Commander Sue Sylvester.

"Everyone line up immediately!" Sam yelled at them. Everyone scrambled, but Santana was slower than usual. For the past week she has slowly becoming weaker and sicker, sluggishly she got up from her seat, but the movement was too much for her sick brain to process, dazed she staggered until Puck grabbed her to keep her from falling.

"Lopez? Are you okay?" he looked at her in concern, she was sweating profusely and could barely stand up and her breathing was shallow, even her heavily tanned skinned looked pale. Sam noticed the exchange and walked towards them pissed.

"When I say line up I mean line up now, why is it hard for you two to understand rules?" Sam asked grabbing his baton; Puck looked at him with a glare.

"She's sick, she can't line up sir," Puck snapped. Sam grabbed Puck by the shoulder and pulled him away.

"In line!" Sam yelled, Puck grumbled and went in line. Santana was able to keep her balance and gave Sam a weak look, "sick huh? That's a shame, we can't have sick workers here, time to care of you then. On your knees!" Sam yelled drawing his pistol, everyone gasped and started to panic. Santana looked at him with a harder, determined look showing she didn't care.

"Shoot me, do me a favor," Santana growled. Sam smiled and went around her, kicking to backs of her knees, effectively dropping her to her knee.

"Gladly," Sam chuckled and cocked the gun aiming it to the back of the Latina's head. Santana closed her eyes and she felt something for the first time since all this happened, she wanted to live. Her eyes squeezed tighter confused by the sudden feeling. Rachel and the rest looked on terrified, until she let out a blood curdling scream that made everyone jump and look at her. Brittany and Quinn happened to be passing by the building they were in; they jogged in to see what was going on.

"Please don't kill her, she doesn't deserve it!" Rachel pleaded. Brittany and Quinn broke through the line to see Santana on her knees with Sam pointing the gun to the back of her head, ready to shoot.

"EVANS! Drop the gun right now or so help me I will shoot you myself!" Brittany yelled, frightened he dropped it and stepped away from Santana who was quickly losing the strength hold her weight up.

"What's wrong with her, she looks like death," Quinn commented kneeling down next to Santana, Brittany followed suit.

"She's been sick this whole week," Marley answered.

"And it never occurred to you to inform me that she was ill?" Brittany asked them, they all looked away guilty.

"I'm fine," Santana said and was soon followed by a coughing fit.

"Yeah I can see that Evans get Pillsbury in here," Brittany said, Evans looked at her bewildered.

"Ma'am, we aren't allowed to have sick in the camps," Evans protested.

"I don't care, they are people not animals, and how many times must I remind you of this?" Brittany replied.

"Commander! General Sue is arriving," one of Brittany's lacking said running into the building.

"When?" Brittany asked suddenly panicking.

"Now," he replied, Brittany sighed and looked at Quinn.

"Shit, alright take her to my quarters Quinn, Evans I need you to grab Ms. Pillsbury and send her there also," Brittany rushed out.

"I am not going to your lair," Santana breathed out before coughing again.

"Let me get this through your thick skull here, you have been nothing but trouble the whole time you've been here, now Sue doesn't stand for that and we are definitely not supposed to have sick here that is two sticks and Sue doesn't even tolerate one, so I suggest you either go with Fabray or you stay here and let Sue come in a kill you," Brittany said steadily. Santana looked in her blue eyes and tried to determine why she would want her to live in the first place. Brittany noticed Santana's searching look and allowed Santana to look at her. Brittany saw Santana find what she was looking for and nodded. Quinn wrapped Santana's arm around her neck and lifted; quickly they ran out towards Brittany's "house". Sam shook his head and an out to grab Dr. Pillsbury.

Brittany ordered everyone a simple duty to make them look busy. After she got everyone doing something she ran to her quarters and went into her bedroom, there she saw Santana on her bed with her eyes closed while Dr. Pillsbury checked her.

"How is she doing?" Brittany asked although just from looking at the girl she can tell that she was not doing well.

"She should have been checked on sooner, and then we could have avoided this," Pillsbury muttered.

"Emma, please don't give me a hard time and tell me what's wrong with her," Brittany said pinching the bridge of her nose. Emma turned and looked at her.

"I'm not qualified for this stuff, but from what I can tell she has a very high fever, life threatening and if she doesn't get any antibiotics then she'll die… very soon," Emma said. Brittany felt another twinge in her heart when she turned to look at the small Latina.

"What does she need?" Brittany asked.

"First answer my question, why do care about her so much as to risk not only yours but everyone under your command life's?" Emma asked.

"I don't know I just do, now what does she need?" Brittany said.

"A standard cold medicine should be fine," Emma said.

"Really just that? You said she's dying!" Brittany exclaimed frustrated.

"I just wanted to see what reaction you gave, and you gave quite an interesting one at that," Emma smiled, Brittany shook her head and walked out giving the sick brunette one last glance before shutting the door. Brittany headed out of the building and hear the whistle of a train, she looked to her left and there it was, the one transport vehicle that carried the devil herself. Brittany swore to herself and made her way to the stop, Santana was going to have to wait for that medicine.


	3. Medicine

"Just keep her alive and safe, I'll go to the medic tents and retrieve some medicine after Sue leaves," Brittany said and stood to leave, but felt a hand on her arm.

"I wasn't lying before though Brittany, she needs that medicine soon or it'll turn into something more than just a cold," Emma told her. Brittany looked over to the pale Latina before nodding swiftly and running out. She came out of her quarters and stooped in front of Sue, saluting her.

"Ma'am," Brittany addressed.

"There you are lieutenant, I'm here to evaluate the new workers you brought in," Sue said. Teri watched from behind her and looked up to the house and saw a flash of red hair.

"Of course General, please this way," Brittany said a escorted her to the lunch barracks everyone was cleaning the area while Quinn watched them.

"Attention!" Brittany commanded. Everyone including Quinn stood straight as an arrow and saluted. Sue walked over to the line they formed an evaluated.

"You have some small women here… but the men look strong. However I see there is one missing," Sue turned to Brittany, "is there an explanation for this?" Sue asked.

"Yes ma'am, it seems she was not able to withstand her duties and became ill. We executed her immediately," Brittany said.

"Very well, one loss isn't going to make a difference," Sue shrugged, "everything seems to be in order-" Sue was cut off by Teri whispering something to her. "Pierce, do you mind if I evaluate your quarters?" Sue asked.

"Ma'am?" Brittany asked, she felt a shot of fear run through her body.

"You're quarters, if you don't mind," Sue said raising a brow.

"Of course, this way," Brittany said she sent a pleading look to Quinn before leading Sue and Teri out of the barracks. Quinn ran for the intercom on the wall and pressed it.

"Emma!" Quinn hissed. Inside the house Emma jumped when she heard her name through a speaker next to Brittany's bed. She walked over and pressed the red button.

"Y-yes?" Emma asked scared.

"Brittany is bringing Sue and her pet up stairs; you have to hide the girl!" Quinn told her, Emma heard the panic in Quinn's voice making her own panic erupt.

"Your room," she heard Sue say fro down stairs. Emma jumped and grabbed Santana's arm.

"Santana you have to move," Emma said and pulled the Latina, Santana groaned softly and sat up. She almost fell f the bed but Emma was able to keep her stable. Emma helped her up and looked around the room. She decided the best place was in the closet. Emma helped her to the closet and pushed her in. Santana leaned against the wall and closed her eyes again. Emma closed the closet door just as Brittany opened the bedroom door.

"May I ask what you're looking for?" Brittany asked. She looked around the room and let out a breath of relief that Santana was gone.

"Teri said she saw something… who are you?" Sue asked Emma.

"She's my assistant, she cleans, brings food, anything I want. I told her to clean up my room," Brittany covered for her. Sue nodded and looked to Teri.

"This was a complete waste of my time, so thank you for nothing, go," Sue commanded to Teri who jumped and scrambled out of the room with Sue following close behind her. Brittany watched them from the window get on the train and leave. Brittany sighed and pulled back, running her hands through her loose blonde hair.

"Okay, where is she?" Brittany asked.

"In the closet," Emma replied letting out a shaky breath.

"The closet!? Dammit Emma what made you think that putting her in the closet was a good idea?" Brittany yelled and went to the closet opening it. Santana was slumped, limply against the wall passed out.

"I'm sorry it was the only place I could think of to put her in the time I had," Emma argued. Brittany rolled her eyes and crouched down in front of Santana.

"Santana, wake up," Brittany shook the Latina, but got no response.

"Please move," Emma said and crouched down pulling her stethoscope and pressing it over Santana's chest. "Her heart rate is slow, she needs medicine now," Emma told Brittany. Brittany nodded and ran out. She ran as fast as she could to the clinic tent. The doctors and nurses stopped what they were doing and stared at her in shock. The commanding officer ever rarely visits. Brittany ignored them and ran to the cabinet filled with antibiotics. She searched through them hurriedly, finds the right one and runs back to the house. Brittany runs up stairs to find Santana halfway on the bed with Emma still trying to push her the rest of the way up.

"Really Emma, really?" Brittany muttered and jogged towards them. Brittany picked up Santana bride style and laid her down softly. She didn't understand why the Latina being this sick made Brittany's own stomach churn. "Here the medicine," Brittany said handing it to her. Emma took it and pulled an emergency syringe from her pocket. Brittany tipped the medicine bottle over and stuck the syringe into it, she pulled the liquid into the syringe and flicked it a could times before stretching out Santana's arm. She searched for a vain the then pressed the needle in her arm and injected the medicine. Emma nodded at her work and walked out of the room. Brittany sighed and looked to the girl on the bed. Brittany brushed some of her bangs from her eyes. Brittany stood and pulled the covers from under the Latina and pulls them over her. She grabs a blanket off the chair and sits in it. She stares at the small Latina before falling to sleep.


	4. AN Please read

Dear that one guest and whoever else finds this offensive.

I have no issue with Germany and in reality Germany didn't start WWII it was a smaller country that was an ally of Germany. They assassinated a big name person in a country that was allies with Russia and they threatened that country so Germany told them to back off, but then that country told Russia they needed help and so Russia told Germany to back off. Germany wouldn't and then it went on from there.

Seriously I have no issue with Germany or Afghanistan… well I do think terrorists are not cool but the actual civilians in the Afghanistan.

As for North Korea I just think their government is a tad bit crazy and I feel bad for their civilians for what they have to live with and what they are required to do.

This was just an idea that popped into my head when I realized for the past decade and even more yers we've had troubles with these countries and whom they seem to target. I also realized that every world war has a power of three on each side like last one with was japan, Germany, and Italy vs America, Russia and England/France…

So I'm sorry if I offend you, really the story doesn't revolve around the war at hand but the relationships that happen within the specific concentration camp.

And with that, ignore whom I've put against each other and pay attention to the story at hand.


	5. AN 2 Please read the whole thing

**I have no hatred for these countries and I know this will never happened, I just used this for a setting and problem… I'M NOT CONCENTRATING ON THE WAR BUT THE LOVE INSIDE ONE CAMP If you would read the story instead of click on chapter one and review you would figure that out. I'm going to continue this story whether ya like it or not, because I enjoy writing it. Now here is a history lesson to show anyone who's offended by my use of Germany… I have a few reviews… on chapter one… that Germany wouldn't do this and or that Germany was the primary cause for WW2 which isn't true, it was many things put together and Germany had a jerk for a leader at the time. PLEASE READ THE THING. Germany didn't want a war just as much as the rest of the countries around the world. okay so there. Below is how I feel about the other two countries I'm using stating that have no quarrel with Afghanistan or North Korea… north Korea now has a jerk of a leader and Afghanistan, the people there can't control what the other people, we know as terrorists, do. Like you can't control a person here in the city to not murder someone, they'll do it whether we like it or not… I mean hell America has more crimes happening here than there. Now don't get me wrong about this I love living here in America there's no other place I rather be living at… (other than Italy I think that would be totally badass). This story line came to the top of my mind and no amount of complaining about it is going to stop me from continuing it. I don't have to look at the reviews even though I like to know what people think which is what you're doing, you're voicing your opinions. This is the last Authors note I'm doing for this story and I hope that this clears the minds of people whom think I have a grudge against any of these countries. (Let's be honest who could really hate Japan anyway?) Now I'm done with my rant.**

**(I USED TWO SITES… AND PUT LINKS TO THEM)**

World War II

Causes and Outbreak

This second global conflict resulted from the rise of totalitarian, militaristic regimes in Germany, Italy, and Japan, a phenomenon stemming in part from the Great Depression that swept over the world in the early 1930s and from the conditions created by the peace settlements (1919–20) following World War I.

After World War I, defeated Germany, disappointed Italy, and ambitious Japan were anxious to regain or increase their power; all three eventually adopted forms of dictatorship (see National Socialism and fascism) that made the state supreme and called for expansion at the expense of neighboring countries. These three countries also set themselves up as champions against Communism, thus gaining at least partial tolerance of their early actions from the more conservative groups in the Western democracies. Also important was a desire for peace on the part of the democracies, which resulted in their military unpreparedness. Finally, the League of Nations, weakened from the start by the defection of the United States, was unable to promote disarmament (see Disarmament Conference); moreover, the long economic depression sharpened national rivalries, increased fear and distrust, and made the masses susceptible to the promises of demagogues.

The failure of the League to stop the Second Sino-Japanese War in 1931 was followed by a rising crescendo of treaty violations and acts of aggression. Adolf Hitler, when he rose to power (1933) in Germany, recreated the German army and prepared it for a war of conquest; in 1936 he remilitarized the Rhineland. Benito Mussolini conquered (1935–36) Ethiopia for Italy; and from 1936 to 1939 the Spanish civil war raged, with Germany and Italy helping the fascist forces of Francisco Franco to victory. In Mar., 1938, Germany annexed Austria, and in Sept., 1938, the British and French policy of appeasement toward the Axis reached its height with the sacrifice of much of Czechoslovakia to Germany in the Munich Pact.

When Germany occupied (Mar., 1939) all of Czechoslovakia, and when Italy seized (Apr., 1939) Albania, Great Britain and France abandoned their policy of appeasement and set about creating an "antiaggression" front, which included alliances with Turkey, Greece, Romania, and Poland, and speeding rearmament. Germany and Italy signed (May, 1939) a full military alliance, and after the Soviet-German nonaggression pact (Aug., 1939) removed German fear of a possible two-front war, Germany was ready to launch an attack on Poland.

World War II began on Sept. 1, 1939, when Germany, without a declaration of war, invaded Poland. Britain and France declared war on Germany on Sept. 3, and all the members of the Commonwealth of Nations, except Ireland, rapidly followed suit. The fighting in Poland was brief. The German blitzkrieg, or lightning war, with its use of new techniques of mechanized and air warfare, crushed the Polish defenses, and the conquest was almost complete when Soviet forces entered (Sept. 17) E Poland. While this campaign ended with the partition of Poland and while the USSR defeated Finland in the Finnish-Russian War (1939–40), the British and the French spent an inactive winter behind the Maginot Line, content with blockading Germany by sea.

Read more: World War II: Causes and Outbreak | . #ixzz2aIpLO02u

World War Two - Causes

World War Two began in September 1939 when Britain and France declared war on Germany following Germany's invasion of Poland. Although the outbreak of war was triggered by Germany's invasion of Poland, the causes of the war are more complex.

Treaty of Versailles

In 1919, Lloyd George of England, Orlando of Italy, Clemenceau of France and Woodrow Wilson from the US met to discuss how Germany was to be made to pay for the damage world war one had caused.

Wilson, Clemenceau, Lloyd George, Orlando

Woodrow Wilson wanted a treaty based on his 14-point plan which he believed would bring peace to Europe.

Georges Clemenceau wanted revenge. He wanted to be sure that Germany could never start another war again.

Lloyd George personally agreed with Wilson but knew that the British public agreed with Clemenceau. He tried to find a compromise between Wilson and Clemenceau.

Germany had been expecting a treaty based on Wilson's 14 points and were not happy with the terms of the Treaty of Versailles. However, they had no choice but to sign the document.

The main terms of the Treaty of Versailles were:

War Guilt Clause - Germany should accept the blame for starting World War One

Reparations - Germany had to pay 6,600 million for the damage caused by the war

Disarmament - Germany was only allowed to have a small army and six naval ships. No tanks, no airforce and no submarines were allowed. The Rhineland area was to be de-militarised.

Territorial Clauses - Land was taken away from Germany and given to other countries. Anschluss (union with Austria) was forbidden.

The German people were very unhappy about the treaty and thought that it was too harsh. Germany could not afford to pay the money and during the 1920s the people in Germany were very poor. There were not many jobs and the price of food and basic goods was high. People were dissatisfied with the government and voted to power a man who promised to rip up the Treaty of Versailles. His name was Adolf Hitler.

Hitler's Actions

Adolf Hitler became Chancellor of Germany in January 1933. Almost immediately he began secretly building up Germany's army and weapons. In 1934 he increased the size of the army, began building warships and created a German airforce. Compulsory military service was also introduced.

Although Britain and France were aware of Hitler's actions, they were also concerned about the rise of Communism and believed that a stronger Germany might help to prevent the spread of Communism to the West.

In 1936 Hitler ordered German troops to enter the Rhineland. At this point the German army was not very strong and could have been easily defeated. Yet neither France nor Britain was prepared to start another war.

Hitler also made two important alliances during 1936. The first was called the Rome-Berlin Axis Pact and allied Hitler's Germany with Mussolini's Italy. The second was called the Anti-Comitern Pact and allied Germany with Japan.

Invasion of Austria

Hitler's next step was to begin taking back the land that had been taken away from Germany. In March 1938, German troops marched into Austria. The Austrian leader was forced to hold a vote asking the people whether they wanted to be part of Germany.

The results of the vote were fixed and showed that 99% of Austrian people wanted Anschluss (union with Germany). The Austrian leader asked Britain, France and Italy for aid. Hitler promised that Anschluss was the end of his expansionist aims and not wanting to risk war, the other countries did nothing.

Hitler did not keep his word and six months later demanded that the Sudetenland region of Czechoslovakia be handed over to Germany.

Neville Chamberlain, Prime Minister of Britain, met with Hitler three times during September 1938 to try to reach an agreement that would prevent war. The Munich Agreement stated that Hitler could have the Sudetenland region of Czechoslovakia provided that he promised not to invade the rest of Czechoslovakia.

Hitler was not a man of his word and in March 1939 invaded the rest of Czechoslovakia. Despite calls for help from the Czechoslovak government, neither Britain nor France was prepared to take military action against Hitler. However, some action was now necessary and believing that Poland would be Hitler's next target, both Britain and France promised that they would take military action against Hitler if he invaded Poland. Chamberlain believed that, faced with the prospect of war against Britain and France, Hitler would stop his aggression. Chamberlain was wrong. German troops invaded Poland on 1st September 1939.

Failure of Appeasement

Appeasement means giving in to someone provided their demands are seen as reasonable. During the 1930s, many politicians in both Britain and France came to see that the terms of the Treaty of Versailles had placed restrictions on Germany that were unfair. Hitler's actions were seen as understandable and justifiable.

When Germany began re-arming in 1934, many politicians felt that Germany had a right to re-arm in order to protect herself. It was also argued that a stronger Germany would prevent the spread of Communism to the west.

In 1936, Hitler argued that because France had signed a new treaty with Russia, Germany was under threat from both countries and it was essential to German security that troops were stationed in the Rhineland. France was not strong enough to fight Germany without British help and Britain was not prepared to go to war at this point. Furthermore, many believed that since the Rhineland was a part of Germany it was reasonable that German troops should be stationed there.

Neville Chamberlain

In May 1937, Neville Chamberlain became Prime Minister of Britain. He believed that the Treaty of Versailles had treated Germany badly and that there were a number of issues associated with the Treaty that needed to be put right. He felt that giving in to Hitler's demands would prevent another war.

This policy, adopted by Chamberlain's government became known as the policy of Appeasement.

The most notable example of appeasement was the Munich Agreement of September 1938.

Peace in our time

The Munich Agreement, signed by the leaders of Germany, Britain, France and Italy, agreed that the Sudetenland would be returned to Germany and that no further territorial claims would be made by Germany. The Czech government was not invited to the conference and protested about the loss of the Sudetenland. They felt that they had been betrayed by both Britain and France with whom alliances had been made. However, the Munich Agreement was generally viewed as a triumph and an excellent example of securing peace through negotiation rather than war.

This famous picture shows Chamberlain returning from Munich with the paper signed by Hitler declaring 'Peace in our time.'

When Hitler invaded the rest of Czechoslovakia in March 1939, he broke the terms of the Munich Agreement. Although it was realized that the policy of appeasement had failed, Chamberlain was still not prepared to take the country to war over "..a quarrel in a far-away country between people of whom we know nothing." Instead, he made a guarantee to come to Poland's aid if Hitler invaded Poland.

Failure of the League of Nations

The League of Nations was an international organisation set up in 1919 to help keep world peace. It was intended that all countries would be members of the League and that if there were disputes between countries they could be settled by negotiation rather than by force. If this failed then countries would stop trading with the aggressive country and if that failed then countries would use their armies to fight.

In theory the League of Nations was a good idea and did have some early successes. But ultimately it was a failure.

The whole world was hit by a depression in the late 1920s. A depression is when a country's economy falls. Trade is reduced, businesses lose income, prices fall and unemployment rises.

In 1931, Japan was hit badly by the depression. People lost faith in the government and turned to the army to find a solution. The army invaded Manchuria in China, an area rich in minerals and resources. China appealed to the League for help. The Japanese government were told to order the army to leave Manchuria immediately. However, the army took no notice of the government and continued its conquest of Manchuria.

The League then called for countries to stop trading with Japan but because of the depression many countries did not want to risk losing trade and did not agree to the request. The League then made a further call for Japan to withdraw from Manchuria but Japan's response was to leave the League of Nations.

In October 1935, Italy invaded Abyssinia. The Abyssinians did not have the strength to withstand an attack by Italy and appealed to the League of Nations for help.

The League condemned the attack and called on member states to impose trade restrictions with Italy. However, the trade restrictions were not carried out because they would have little effect. Italy would be able to trade with non-member states, particularly America. Furthermore, Britain and France did not want to risk Italy making an attack on them.

In order to stop Italy's aggression, the leaders of Britain and France held a meeting and decided that Italy could have two areas of land in Abyssinia provided that there were no further attacks on the African country. Although Mussolini accepted the plan, there was a public outcry in Britain and the plan was dropped.

The main reasons for the failure of the League of Nations can be summarised into the following points:

Not all countries joined the League.

Although the idea for the League of Nations had come from Woodrow Wilson, there was a change of government in the United States before the signing of the treaty and the new Republican government refused to join. As a punishment for having started World War One, Germany was not allowed to join and Russia was also excluded due to a growing fear of Communism. Other countries decided not to join and some joined but later left.

The League had no power.

The main weapon of the League was to ask member countries to stop trading with an aggressive country. However, this did not work because countries could still trade with non-member countries. When the world was hit by depression in the late 1920s countries were reluctant to lose trading partners to other non-member countries.

The League had no army.

Soldiers were to be supplied by member countries. However, countries were reluctant to get involved and risk provoking an aggressive country into taking direct action against them and failed to provide troops.

Unable to act quickly.

The Council of the League of Nations only met four times a year and decisions had to be agreed by all nations. When countries called for the League to intervene, the League had to set up an emergency meeting, hold discussions and gain the agreement of all members. This process meant that the League could not act quickly to stop an act of aggression.

.

**Okay now that's over with I don't hate or have a grudge against any of the countries used in this story. In fact I would like to visit Germany sometime and explore, I've seen a few things that they have and it looks interesting. I know that when WW2 happened it wasn't Germany, but the leader they had… I mean come on Hitler was a painter… he painted buildings before he became this man who hated others because they weren't his idea of perfection. What Germany did back then was inexcusable and we still have no idea why Hitler was so hateful, but that's in the past and it won't happen again. Afghanistan is also a place that shouldn't be blamed. People in that country can't control what terrorists do and it's put them at risk because of their actions. North Korea just has a crazy leader… the people there don't deserve the hate they get… I mean what the government puts them through isn't fair for them. NOW I'm completely done with my rant. **


	6. Start

Brittany woke with a start and noticed two dark brown eyes staring at her; Brittany cleared her throat and stood.

"Why'd you give me your bed?" Santana rasped out.

"You needed it more than I did, are you feeling any better?" Brittany asked.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Santana asked, ignoring Brittany's own question. Brittany looked at her and shook her head.

"Why wouldn't I be nice? We're both people who are stuck here Santana, whether you want to believe it or not. Us, the people never wanted any of this, but like your own soldiers, we're required to follow the orders of our leader. Who by the way is a complete ass, Sue doesn't even like where this disagreement has landed us," Brittany said.

"I would say that whatever you disagreed on is a little bigger than what our own leaders told us," Santana said.

"Well yes, it was," Brittany said sitting down once again.

"How about you enlighten me then… why is this happening?" Santana asked sitting up.

"Russia and North Korea have been… playing with nuclear technology, which wasn't news to any of us. However they started threatening each other… Soon it became a global problem that even national security could control. Everyone took sides, our new leader **(a made up man… I made him up not the real leader) **he thought that joining North Korea would be best. Many people disagreed with him, bt couldn't do much about it," Brittany explained.

"Well, why didn't you and everyone else just not fight?" Santana asked.

"He threatened our families… look I know you wouldn't understand but, I have a baby sister to think about and if I have to run this stupid place to keep her alive so be it," Brittany said standing.

"Why not just revolt? You and everyone else who is against this war?' Santana asked.

"Why indeed, look I don't any country destroyed or anyone person to die, but to revolt… we'd need a vast army and a way to sabotage any nuclear power they have so they won't use them. That's nearly impossible," Brittany sighed.

"You'd be amazed at what you could do if you put your mind to it. Look Pierce… there is no way to stop this without lives being taken, but there is a way to stop this meaningless war. I don't understand why but I believe in you and the fact that you could be the very first step into stopping this," Santana said, she stood and walked to the door. "And to answer your previous question… I'm feeling a lot better," Santana smiled slightly before walking out. Brittany sat there astonished before pulling out her phone.

"Burt," a male voice sounded.

"General, I think we have the makings of a revolution."


End file.
